Conspiracies
by eojt
Summary: Another meeting, and another deal. Continueing 'He doesn't realize'


Title: Conspiracies  
  
Author: Joe T  
  
Summary: Another meeting, and another deal. Continuing 'He doesn't realize'  
  
Spoilers: Consider everything fair game.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to Henson, and no copyright infringement is intended by my use of them. I, unfortunately, own very little.  
  
Archive: Just tell me where I can find it, and you can have it.  
  
  
  
Walking calmly into the Pilot's chamber on Moya, Crais realizes that his meeting with this group of people will not go as easily as the last. Gathered around Pilot's console are Rygel, Jool, and Chiana.  
  
"I have already spoken to Talyn, Aeryn and Dargo about what I am about to tell the rest of you, the matter of Crichton being captured."  
  
"That's simple, he doesn't want to be, and as such he should abandon this fool's quest." Rygel quickly answers.  
  
"Perhaps, but he will not be dissuaded. However, I need to talk with you about the possibility that we will be captured with him, or after him, should any of you choose not to aid us." Crais replies, pointedly looking at Rygel with his last statement.  
  
"Why?" Rygel asks, seeing Jool and Chiana content to remain quiet.  
  
"Scorpius knows he cannot force any information from Crichton directly, but if he has one of us as well, he might use indirect means."  
  
"You mean he would torture us to make John talk?" Chiana asks, Crais merely nods his head in agreement.  
  
"Crichton has told me that humans have ways of…taking care of this problem, but if he is unable, he might need one of us to…remove him from the equation."  
  
"You mean end his life." Pilot states.  
  
"Yes, and that includes you as well, Pilot. Scorpius knows of the lengths Crichton went to protect Moya, and he would think nothing of causing you and Moya harm if there was even a chance it would make him more informative."  
  
"I'm not listening to this." Chiana states as she begins to leave.  
  
"Chiana…" Crais begins.  
  
"No! You can all talk about how you'll kill John to save yourselves without me. It won't come to that." Chiana interrupts him, without turning around.  
  
Entering her quarters a few microts later, she rests her arms on the shelf below her mirror, and looks herself in the face.  
  
"How could you have been so stupid?" she asks her reflection, before swiping the many bottles on the shelf off onto the floor.  
  
Stalking over a few steps, she grabs a tool, a two foot long bar with a series of points on one end, she had by her bath and used it to smash the side of her clothes cabinet.  
  
'He'll hate me. How could I think it would turn out any other way? He'd rather die than end up with Scorpius, and I'm the one handing him over. He's going to hate me.' She thinks, as she uses the tool to break apart several other items. As a voice in her head taunts her, 'He's going to hate you, he's going to hate you.' she uses the pointed end, tearing strips off her hanging clothes, stabbing her pillows and bed-sheets.  
  
Forcing herself to calm down, she uses her growing abilities to see what may happen as a result of what she's done given this new information, finding two outcomes most likely.  
  
First, she sees Aeryn's face, as the vision clears she watches the former Peacekeeper jams a pulse pistol into her side whispering, "You little tralk." As she pulls the trigger Chiana can practically feel the pain as the blast rips through her, as she falls she can see Aeryn pulling Crichton out of a nearby room, his eyes are red and a trickle of drool is hanging from his mouth. As the vision fades she can hear Aeryn talking to him, "Just a little farther John, Dargo is waiting right outside, he can carry you to his ship. Just keep moving John, for me John, please."  
  
As that vision fades the next starts almost immediately. Several fires are the first thing she sees, as the haziness fades Chiana can make out a great deal of wreckage, similar to the Gammack base she'd been on, or possibly a Command Carrier. Standing in the middle of it all is Jool, holding a Pulse rifle.  
  
Before Jool can react to a rising shadow, it fires a pistol, hitting her in her left shoulder, thigh, and side. As Jool drops to her knees, screaming at the shooter the whole while, the rifle slides from her fingers, and Lt. Braca quickly makes his way around the flames to stand in front of her.  
  
The effects of her screaming become apparent as he pulls the trigger on his weapon though, and it explodes in his hand, his own scream nearly as loud as Jool's as he takes in the sight of his missing fingers. Pulling a small square device from the back of her outfit, Jool places one end under Lt. Braca's chin, his eyes widen for just a moment before his entire head explodes.  
  
Dropping the now smoking device, Jool takes a small step forward before diving back, a collapsing walkway landing in front of her, with both John and Scorpius rolling off. Although the half-Scarren quickly rises to his hands and knees, he gets no further as John grabs a broken support pipe off of the catwalk and stabs him through the back with it. The rush of thick blood and bulging of Scorpius' eyes is the only indication of his death. Spitting on the corpse, John quickly begins looking around and, spotting his crewmate as he does, he rushes to Jool.  
  
"Jool!"  
  
"I've been shot." She answers, half in surprise, half in anger.  
  
Taking the sight of Braca's headless corpse, he replies, "Yeah, but you made him pay for it."  
  
"You're frelling right I did."  
  
Checking over her wounds, he tells her, "These are flesh wounds, you'll be fine, although you're going to be sore tomorrow."  
  
As he picks her up and carries her, she speaks, "It was Chiana…I can't believe she did this."  
  
"It's alright, don't worry about it darlin. Once we're out of here we're home…" The rest of his reply is cut off as Jool pulls his head down into a kiss.  
  
As the visions fade, what little calm Chiana had gained disappears, seeing Jool kissing John like that had hurt more than the blast she'd felt.  
  
'I can fix this, I'll get John what he really wants, and he won't be too mad. I hope. I'll have to tell him, though.' She thinks, 'Even if he goes right to one of them, I have to tell him everything. Even though I might walk in to the sight of him with Jool or Aeryn. His hands on them instead of me, her hands…'  
  
"AHHHH!" screaming at the thought, she turns and throws the tool, where it just misses Jool, who had silently entered her room, and smashes into her mirror, the pointed end holding it in place.  
  
"Wha…What are you doing?" Jool fearfully asks, looking behind herself at the bar sticking out of the wall.  
  
"Redecorating."  
  
"By breaking everything you own?"  
  
"Gives me a reason to get new things."  
  
"I see, well, about what Crais was saying…"  
  
"I thought I said I don't want to hear it."  
  
"No, that's not what I mean. Crais is right though, from everything I've seen Scorpius will do anything to get at Crichton, so we should convince him not to go after Scorpius right now. Before he gets himself captured."  
  
"John won't give up easily. I don't think he ever has given up, now that you mention it."  
  
"Then tell him you had a vision or something. There has to be a way to keep him from going after Scorpius."  
  
"Only if…"  
  
"What?" Jool asks.  
  
'Only if Scorpius is already dead.' Chiana thinks before answering, "I might have an idea. Let me figure out the details, then I'll let you know."  
  
"What is it?" Jool asks as Chiana leaves the room. Hurrying after her when she doesn't answer, Jool quickly realizes Chiana has lost her somehow. "How did she…oh never mind." She staes to herself as she walks back to Pilot's chamber.  
  
Slowly lowering herself from the archway she leapt up to, Chiana smiles and runs towards the docking bay.  
  
Exiting the transport pod after landing on Talyn, Chiana quickly finds what she needs, a DRD. Picking it up, she waits until it's eyestalks are pointed at her.  
  
"Ok, this is a little game I saw John do with Moya. You blink once for no, twice for yes, got it?"  
  
Two blinks. 'Yes.'  
  
"Great. Does Crais know we're talking yet?"  
  
'No.'  
  
"Well, let's keep it that way, don't tell him what we're talking about, Ok?"  
  
'No.'  
  
"Hmm. Alright, just hear me out first then, don't tell him until I'm finished though, Ok. I need your help. When the DRD simply sits there, Chiana takes that as a sign to continue.  
  
"Right now, the only plans the others can come up with to take on Scorpius are going to get all of us killed. That's why you don't really agree with Crais about this isn't it?"  
  
'Yes.'  
  
"I have a plan that'll work much better, and best of all, we'll have someone else do all the dirty work, sound good?"  
  
'Yes.'  
  
"Now, Scorpius has to have a copy of his wormhole research hidden somewhere, probably in the Peacekeeper High Command. If we're close enough when he sends a transmission to update it, could you send something along with it, John called it a computer virus, I think Aeryn called it a data destruction program. Can you make one of those, a really powerful one?"  
  
'Yes."  
  
"Blocking Scorpius' transmission won't be enough, you'll have to be able to destroy his back-up copy, Ok?"  
  
'Yes.'  
  
"How many days will it take before it's ready? Blink once for each day."  
  
Four blinks later, "Four days? Will this program be powerful enough?"  
  
'Yes. Yes. Yes.'  
  
"Alright, you get to work on it, and I also need you to record a few things, and get some data from Moya, starmaps, I need to find a place where they've been once before. And I need you to send a transmission without the others knowing."  
  
'Yes.'  
  
"Good. The message is to the Scarrens, you see, this is the plan…" Slowly sitting with the DRD on her lap, Chiana explains her plan to Talyn, smiling as she imagines the look on John's face when she tells him how she took care of the two biggest problems he has.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next…  
  
Meeting with the Scarrens, and Chiana vs. Harvey. 


End file.
